


Time After Time

by mrs_spencer_reid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Boys In Love, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger is So Done, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_spencer_reid/pseuds/mrs_spencer_reid
Summary: It's their eight year. The war is over. Things are changing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

Draco

I didn't want to do it. I genuinely didn't. But in some instances, my mother can be quite persuasive. Especially when she lays in on the whole "redemption of the family name" and "our only hope" argument. It always ends up working, which is unfortunate. Because that is exactly how I found myself on this stupid train back to that wretched school were I had no business being. 

I guess it isn't quite fair of me to judge mother so harshly. She's trying her best to pick up the pieces my dad left scattered after the final battle. When he disappeared days after the war ended, she had taken the reigns of the Malfoy name into her own hands. And quite impressively, might I add. She's been working hard to reestablish new connections and secure the old ones. The family vaults have been getting quite full with the funds she's been raking in. There was only the slight matter of-

"Draco! What are you doing way over here?" Pansy startled me out of my thoughts. "Blaise and I have been waiting in our regular spot for almost an hour!"

"Has it really been that long?" I wondered, mostly to myself.

Pansy took my lack of concentration as a sign to drag me back to her cabin and grill me about my current situation. Blaise politely nodded hello, and then proceeded to disregard us both in favor of the latest copy of Gentleman's Quarterly. 

"Are you okay?"

I smirked inwardly. That simple question showed how much Pansy has grown as a person. Before, her first words to me would have been about her own problems, or slyly inquiring on my family's situation. Anything her own family can use against us. Now she showed she cared about me. About me and my well being. 

"I'm fine." I smiled, hopefully fooling her and Blaise, who had raised a curious eyebrow at her outburst. What I really wanted was a moment alone with Pansy, so I could talk honestly. However, with Blaise present, I was forced to swallow my tongue and pretend everything was normal. "Just a little tired, is all."

Pansy nodded thoughtfully, seemingly sensing my hesitance to discuss personal matters in front of Blaise. 

Although the three of us have been friends for ages, (the "Silver Trio", Blaise used to joke,) it was no secret to anyone that the Zabini's haven't been handling the death of Voldemort as well as most others. There were reports of his mother's bouts of insanity, and his father's proclamations that the "Dark Lord shall live on through his loyal servants!". Most of our friend group has reached out to him at least once over the last summer, but to no avail. He simply disappeared for 4 months straight, without a single trace. 

If I had to guess, he simply needed a break. But one cannot be too careful these days. 

"Draco! Draco? Are you even listening to me?" Pansy chattered. Shit. I hadn't realized she started talking again. 

"Yes of course, Pansy dearest. You were saying?" Hopefully that placated her enough to launch into more needless chitchat, saving me from the effort of carrying on conversation. I honestly don't know what's gotten over me. The mere thought of having a conversation seemed so... exhausting? Tedious? Unnecessary. Nevertheless, I tried my best to focus and nod and smile at the right bits, praying our approach to Hogwarts to come sooner. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, the train lurched to a stop. After I collected my luggage and waited for Blaise and Pansy to do the same, we made our way off the Hogwarts Express. Pansy must have talked longer than I expected, because we were the last few people left. Looking around, I spotted only two remaining carriages, and one of them was already moving down the dirt path. Sighing, I fixed the lapel of my suit and picked my luggage back up. How fitting, only the three ex-death eaters left behind. 

"Well, looks like we have an entire carriage to ourselves," sighed Pansy, dumping her belongings onto the carrying rack on the back. "A few moments of peace before we have to face-"

She let her voice drop off. None of us knew how to finish that sentence. Hogwarts? The scene of the last battle? The faces of those we fought, the ghosts of those we killed only a few months earlier? 

I let out another sigh. "Come on Pansy, there's nothing we can really do to help any of that now. We're here. Let's just deal with it."

As Blaise began clamoring up the side of the carriage, I heard a very familiar groan. 

"You've got to be shitting me. Malfoy? The fuck you doin' here?"

I looked at Pansy with wide open eyes, in disbelief of our rotten luck. 

"Weasel." Pansy schooled her expression before whipping around to face him. "How charming."

I snickered at her flat intonation, and also spun around to face-

Fuck.

Weasely wasn't alone, to my endless dismay. The golden trio stood before us, in all their 'perfect', self-righteous glory. 

"I didn't expect to see you here after-" Hermione trailed off, seemingly not knowing what to say. Potter cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

"After what, Granger?" I finally snapped, sick of getting the same reaction from people over and over. After endless hours of being interrogated and questioned, most of the children on the wrong side of the war were set free, with a clean record. It helped that Saint bloody Potter had come forward to testify at my formal trial. But it still doesn't mean that I owe him anything, not anymore. 

She shrunk back slightly, showing impressive self control. I immediately regretted speaking at all, and turned back around to face the carriage. Purposefully refusing to acknowledge the trios' existence, I turned to Blaise. 

"Help me get this one up, will you?" I motioned to one of my bigger trunks. "I'd rather not levitate it, it's got some fragile substances."

Fragile substances. That's as good a name as any for "potions I had to bring with me just in case I got horribly sick again or had another panic attack". 

"Of course Dray." Blaise grabbed onto one end of the trunk. Dray. I've forgotten all about that nickname. One of the rare instances were informality was allowed in my strictly regulated world. Now, he said it almost teasingly, although I doubt anyone that didn't know him as well as I did would even recognize the glint in his eye when he said it. Pansy sighed exasperatedly. 

"Blaise, quit flirting with Draco and get a move on it." She pointed in the direction of the rest of her things and Blaise rolled his eyes and strolled over to help her. The clearing of a throat alerted me that the trio was still there, watching us carefully.

"So I take it we're sharing a carriage?" Weasley muttered and began clamoring up the carriage. I noticed Granger give him a look, scolding him for his tactlessness. Sighing, she turned to us, "I hope you don't mind, it is the last one."

I gave her a nod, it has been eight year after all. Time to be mature. She climbed up with a grateful, albeit tight, smile. Potter followed her up, ignoring me completely. Figures.

Once we got all our luggage secured, we followed suit, and the carriage started moving forward when we were all seated. Everyone mostly kept silent at first, understanding the importance of the moment. Mutual acceptance of putting the last year behind us, and becoming regular old Hogwarts students yet again. 

After ten minutes or so, Pansy exclaimed "Oh shit, Dray! Sorry... I mean, Draco." She quickly caught and corrected herself, remembering the second party present. "Would you be so kind as to check the strap of my trunk? The black alligator skin one. I think I might've forgotten to clasp the lock."

I gave her a slightly annoyed look. She ignored it, as per usual, and pointedly looked at me. Sighing, I gave in. I was the one closest to the rear after all. 

"The things I do for you, Pansy Parkinson." I grumbled jokingly leaning over the back side of the carriage. 

"I love you too," she responded flatly, but I could hear the smile in her voice. I don't know what came over us. It was like the people we were on the train and the people we were now were completely different. Here we were, smiling. Joking with each other. Maybe it was the feeling of being back at Hogwarts that awoke the children in us. 

As I adjusted the strap over her bag, I swore I heard someone wolf whistle. I blushed, realizing that my ass was pointed directly up and on full display to the occupants of the carriage. 

I shot up back into my seat, noticing Blaise looking a little guilty but smug. I glared at him with all the anger I could muster. 

"Enjoy the view?" I accused, hoping to shame him at least a little. We both knew that we were joking. It didn't bother him in the slightest. He casually crossed his arms, and smirked. 

"Damn Dray, can't help admiring art when it's right in front of me," he shot back cockily. Little shit.

Pansy cackled, elbowing me. "He's not wrong Dray, you've certainly.. ahem.. filled out over the summer."

I groaned and contemplated jumping out of the carriage. Instead, I settled for hiding my face in my hands. 

"I refuse to dignify either of you with a response."

I hoped that would be enough to get them to quit teasing. Pansy shared a look with Blaise and let out a chuckle. "Awe, come on Dray. You know we're only joking."

"Mostly," Blaise added, with a wink. Pansy elbowed him, then turned to look at me. "Well, he's not wrong. With the way you look now, you're gonna have every boy at Hogwarts chasing you around."

I groaned again. "Pansy, darling, I am this close to jumping out of this bloody carriage and walking."

"Every boy!?" we all heard someone blurt out. "Malfoy, you're- you're.."

I turned to find Potter looking as shocked at his outburst as the rest of us. Shit. I forgot him and his stupid little clique were here. I frowned at the floor. After all this time, was Potter really homophobic? That hurt a little. But for some reason, I couldn't understand why Potter approving of my- ahem- predicament actually mattered. 

He must have seen me looking slightly dejected at his surprise, and understood. Stuttering again, he tried to apologize. "I mean, err, sorry! It's really none of my business."

Pansy shot him one of her famous glares. "You're right Potter, it really is none of your business." Then she turned to me, "Dray, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it," I interrupted her. "It was bound to come out sometime."

She nodded apologetically, as Blaise placed a comforting arm around my shoulder. 

It still stung a little that Potter hadn't been understanding. As I subtly observed Granger and Weasley's reactions, they both seemed a bit shocked, but not as much as Potter. This just served as a reminder that not many people would be supporting of my habits if news ever got out. And it just did. Shit. 

After the incident, we all lapsed back into silence. Nothing like a little Potter situation to make the three of us lose our will to live. The Golden trio remained silent as well, save the occasional banter between Granger and Weasley. 

The carriage lurched to a stop. With one last squeeze, I shrugged Blaise's arm off and stood up. We have arrived.


	2. 2

//Harry//

Fuck.

That was the only thought going through my brain as I stepped off the train, noticing the presence of Malfoy and his friends, and the distinct lack of a second carriage. 

Of course, why wouldn't we get stuck with Malfoy's clique on the ride to Hogwarts. How grand. 

I still didn't know how to act around him, ever since the trial. I had testified on his behalf, and the charges were dropped. And rightfully so. He was just a kid. A kid who tried his best to please his parents. Was it really his fault that his parents turned out to be psychotic? 

During the time after the war but before the trial, I've done some thinking. I realized that I hadn't always done right by Malfoy. If I had just given him a chance, I could've helped keep him on the right path. But then again, maybe I'm giving myself too much credit. 

I remembered him lying to his parents for me, I remembered him throwing me his wand during my last stance against Voldemort.

I remembered him, running to join the right side, when he discovered I was alive, when he realized there was still a chance. 

I remembered him, dragging Blaise away from his parents, towards the Hogwarts army. It was like he was begging him to see reason, to abandon his parents and join the right side, just as Malfoy himself had done. 

And then, I realized, that maybe Malfoy was better than me. I realized that if I had been put in his shoes, I would've gone full dark side and not come back. That was just how I was. Stubborn. Bull-headed. Not like him. Not able to think for myself, make my won decisions. 

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed Hermione and Ron's exchange with Pansy. Realizing I was staring at Malfoy, I cleared my throat, ashamed. I followed Hermione up the side of the carriage and sat down, not looking up to meet his eyes. I don't think I could for a while, the guilt was too much. 

As the carriage started moving forward, everything was silent. Awkwardly silent, at least for me. It's not that I particularly wanted to talk to anyone, but the silence was overbearing. 

It came as a relief when Pansy finally spoke, even if it wasn't to me. Dray. That's what they called him. It was surprising, I figured he had always had a certain preference for formality. It made him sound.. human? 

As he bent down to check Pansy's bag, I caught myself staring. A little, ok? It wasn't even a stare, it was at best a cursory glance. At an incredibly opportune moment. Blaise's whistle brought me out of my daze (not even a daze, I was just thinking about, uhh, things), and I quickly averted my gaze. 

God damn it. 

That was too close.

Malfoy glared at Zabini, and I almost laughed. Of course he wouldn't let him get away with this. This was Malfoy we were talking about. Although, I noticed he didn't seem to mind Blaise flirting when they were loading the carriage. Even now, he had a faint blush spread atop his elegant cheekbones. His face had changed these last few months. He had gone from a delicate, tired boy to a man. A man with elegant (still delicate, but much less so) features, and slightly tanner skin, although it still managed to maintain it's translucence. He still looked tired, but instead of making him look ill, he looked mysterious. Like a Byronian hero, with secrets for days. It was intriguing.

Something Pansy said brought me out of my thoughts, yet again. 

"He's not wrong Dray, you've certainly.. ahem.. filled out over the summer."

She was right. He had. Not that I noticed! Or cared. Because I didn't. 

Malfoy hid his head in his hands and groaned. He couldn't see Pansy and Blaise silently laughing at his reaction. It was quite amusing. He muttered a faint protest, but they continued on. 

And that's when I heard it. 

Boys. 

Boys, boys, boys, boys. Malfoy likes boys. 

I'm not sure why this seemed so significant. I really shouldn't care, but I couldn't contain my surprise. 

"Every boy!?" I blurted. "Malfoy, you're- you're.."

I couldn't finish the thought. Embarrassed at my outburst, I tried to take it back. 

"I mean, err, sorry! It's really none of my business."

I winced. Nice, Harry. Real smooth. I wanted to die. I willed the ground to open up and swallow me whole. Pansy chided me, and then turned to Malfoy and apologized. He didn't look particularly upset, but there was a certain slump in his posture that hadn't been there before.

As Blaise wrapped an arm around him, I wondered if they were an item. It seemed like a good match, both of them were attractive, and they shared a past. It made sense. 

I didn't even notice the carriage had stopped, my thoughts wrapped around me like a cocoon, until Malfoy stood up.

We're back.


	3. 3

//Draco//

As we made our way up the grand steps to the Great Hall, I paused for a moment. The school really was beautiful. I couldn't believe I had been blind enough to fight against it. 

Blaise noticed my hesitance, and grabbing my arm, pulled me along with him and Pansy. When we entered the hall, there were many a glance thrown at us, casually walking along with the Golden Trio. I agree, it is a quite unusual site. When I headed over to the Slytherin table to find our regular seats, McGonagall cleared her throat at me and pointedly looked at a fifth table set out in the back, where a majority of my old class mates sat. (At least the ones I didn't kill, my mind whispered.) 

Sighing at Pansy, I strolled over to a clump of empty seats and sat down. Blaise and Pansy soon followed. The 8th year population was almost quartered, so I guess the seating arrangement made sense. Unfortunately, what I had failed to notice was that the only remaining seats were directly across from our own. And Potter hasn't sat down yet. Fuck. 

When McGonagall gave him the same look she gave me, he grabbed Ron's elbow and Hermione followed them over to the seats. I made eye contact with her, and she gave me an almost friendly smile. I nodded back without returning it. I don't know what angle she was playing, but I honestly didn't feel like it. 

"Wizards and witches of Hogwarts, welcome!" McGonagall began her speech. "I'm so glad to see your bright shining faces back here, excited for school to begin once again. As you all know, we have invited last year's 7th years back for an 8th year, to finish their education completely. Bear with us as we iron out the kinks of adding a temporary extra year."

She paused to look around the room, then continued. "I appreciate your understanding at this trying time, and believe that with your continued support, we can get up and running at tip-top shape in no time!"

"A small announcement for the 8th years," she turned to look at our table. "As your numbers are significantly lower-"

I could see she was holding back tears. She cleared her throat and restarted. 

"Because there are less of you, all of the 8th years will be sharing one dormitory."

My class-mates looked around in surprise. This was certainly news. 

"Not only that, but in the spirit of inter-house unity and togetherness, you will be assigned a roommate from a different house."

A small wave of protests picked up, everybody wanted to be with their friends. 

McGonagall held up her hand to add to her statement, and everybody quieted down. 

"Your roommates will be posted in the common rooms which are now located in the southeastern tower."

She then turned to face the entire student body. "I hope your year exceeds your wildest expectation. You're all dismissed, happy learning!"

With that she strode off.

I turned to Pansy, who was already giving me a look. 

"I can't believe I have to room with some Ravenclaw. Or Hufflepuff. Or Gryffindor. Ugh. They're all just as bad." She shuddered, and turned to make her way towards the tower. Blaise looked at me and shrugged, then followed suit. I nodded them along, signaling I would stay behind. 

I knew everybody would be clamoring up to the tower as soon as possible to see the lists, and I didn't feel like dealing with that many people right now. So instead, I took a walk around the castle. 

It all felt terribly familiar. Good lord, was I getting sentimental? As I rounded a corner, I noticed a small alcove I haven't seen before. There was a window, with some pillows inside, and it was covered by a tapestry, which is why I probably have never noticed it before. Noting it for future reference, I decided that enough time has passed for me to head to the tower. 

Entering the common room proved to be quite a difficult task, as the portrait would only swing open when you answered her riddle (much like the Ravenclaw dorms). After a few minutes, I finally cracked it and made my way inside. 

"Draco! Where have you been?" Pansy ran up to me, breathless. "Just wait till you see this."

She cackled and dragged me towards the list hanging on the wall next to the fireplace. I was hesitant, locking eyes with Blaise who also seemed to be biting back laughter. 

"What is it Pansy? You're worrying me."

"Shut up and look." She pointed at the lists. I quickly skimmed over it. Only a few names really stood out. 

A05. Pansy Parkinson - Hermione Granger

B02. Blaise Zabini - Neville Longbottom 

I shot her a concerned look, "And? What's wrong with Granger, she seems relatively harmless now that she's dating Weasley."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "It's not me I'm worried about, silly. Keep reading."

I shrugged and continued. Truthfully, I was expecting to be put up with one of the remaining Ravenclaw's, as we tolerated each other. However, it seemed the professors had something a little different in mind. 

As my eyes reached the last pair of names on the list, I audibly gasped. 

B13. Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter

"You have got to be kidding me." I stated incredulously. "There's been some sort of mistake. I can't live with that git."

Pansy was full on laughing at this point. Blaise came over to make fun of me as well. 

"Looks like you're gonna be having some fun this year," she said with a wink.

I gasped, maybe a little over dramatically. "I resent the implication, Pansy darling. In fact, this whole situation simply must be a bad dream."

"Oh please Dray, you think you've got it bad? I'm bunking with Longbottom. "

I conceded. Dirty quidditch gear and wrappers scattered everywhere was probably still better than exploding plants that smelled. "That's fair. But I still can't believe they stuck me with Saint bloody Potter."

With that and another eye-roll, I made my way up to room B-02.


End file.
